I guess it not bad to be sick once in a while
by MissTigerLover
Summary: Kagome got sick and Inuyasha needs to take care of her but how. " I see you like your medicine now, don't you." Inuyasha says smirking. One shot- based on episode 89


****Hello guys today I am making a sickfic. This sickfic is based on the episode 89 when Kagome is sick and Inuyasha takes care of her but I added a twist. (One shot.)****

****Remember to review.****

****Kagome: Why do I have to to be sick****

****MissTigerLover: There no plot if you're not sick****

****Kagome: There is Inuyasha****

****MissTigerLover: True but Inuyasha will kill me if I do a sickfic of him****

****Kagome: You make a point****

****Shippo: MISSTIGERLOVER DOES NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANIME INUYASHA. IT BELONGS TO THE RIGHTFUL OWNER. On with the story****

**Kagome was outside helping Kaede pick up herbs when Kagome started coughing. **

**" ****Oh dear Kagome." Kaede said touching her forehead. " You have a fever, you should get some rest."**

**" ****But Kaede."**

**" ****Don't worry, I can find the rest of the herbs, now go.' Kaede stated helping Kagome up. Kagome thanked her and started to walk towards Kaede house.**

**_Everything getting dizzy. _****Kagome thought as she falls back. **

**" ****Kagome!" Inuyasha cries out catching her. He touches her forehead that was burning so he decides to take her to her own world. He jumps down in the well with Kagome and goes inside the house. " Kagome's mom where are you." He looks over on the table a sees a note.**

**_Kagome if you come back home today,we are on a trip. There leftover dinner in the fridge._**

**Inuyasha places the note back on the table and mumbles to himself " Great what do I do now." He runs up to Kagome room and gently places her on her bed. He stares at her and starts to strokes her hair. Kagome eyes were opening while slapping him.**

**" ****Ow what was that for Kagome!" Inuyasha said**

**' ****Sorry. I thought you were someone else." Kagome apologized " Um why am I in my room."**

**" ****I brought you here hoping that your family could take care of you but they are in a trip." Inuyasha paused for a second and thought to himself " I am alone with Kagome while she is sick." He heard Kagome sneeze and decided to grab medicine. He started to look for ingredients to make his special potion that worked last time. " Found it ." **

**" Iron reaver soul stealer." He said cutting the ingredients into little pieces with his claws and made it. " Drink up." He demanded giving her the drink.**

**" ****Not that again." Kagome folded her hand over her chest ' I am not drinking that"**

**" ****Yes you are."**

**" ****No, I found out what was in there and I am not drinking it." She said getting out of her bed. " I am fine, see.." Her feet were beginning to turn wobbly and she started to fall again. Inuyasha caught her with one arm and the other holding the drink. " You see Kagome. Drink it now."**

**" ****No." She was beginning to get Inuyasha annoyed.**

**" ****Fine if you won't drink it." Inuyasha said started to drink it. " I'll make you**

**" ****What do you mea.." Kagome got interrupted by Inuyasha lips covering hers. Her face was burning red not because of her fever but the kiss. She started to kiss him back while drinking the drink in his mouth. **

**" ****I see you like your medicine now, don't you." Inuyasha smirked making her blush even harder. **

**" ****I g-guess." Kagome said putting her head against his shoulders.**

**" ****I guess it not bad to be sick once in a while." She chuckled.**

****Miroku: Wow I didn't know Inuyasha had it with him.****

****Sango: Yeah we underestimated him****

****Koga: That mutt face kissed my Kagome again!****

****Shippo: Anyway where is Inuyasha and Kagome.****

****MissTigerLover: *Opens the closet* Found them****

****Inuyasha &amp; Kagome: *Stops Kissing and looks over* ****

****Inuyasha: Hi there *Sweats*****

****Koga: Mutt face you got 5 seconds to run****

****Inuyasha: *Runs*****

****MissTigerLover: Inuyasha is getting used to running away lately****

****Kagome: Yeah****


End file.
